Put the Christ Back in Christmas
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Here's my Christmas story for this year. The ninja are going crazy trying to decorate and get last minute gifts until Sensei Wu mentions that they don't know as much about Christmas as they think they do. When Sensei shows them what they're forgetting, the ninja find that there is a lot to their favorite holiday that they didn't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my Christmas story. It's going to be separated into three parts. Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you like it.**

"Cole, where did you put the ornaments?" Kai shouted from the attic.

"I don't know!" Cole replied, "I've got to go. Zane and I are doing some last minute shopping!"

"Jay, can you come help me then?" Kai smirked.

"You, you mean go up there in, in the att-tic?" Jay shuttered.

"You're not telling me you're scared to go up there are you?" Nya rolled her eyes as she and Lloyd stood up on step latter's trying to pin garland to the ceiling.

"Of-ofcourse not!" Jay trembled as he attempted climbed the stairs. This wasn't so bad, was it? Anyways, it meant he could have two minutes alone to talk with Kai about something rather important.

"Why don't you look on that side and I'll look on this side," Kai suggested.

Jay opened a chest and sent moth balls rolling across the floor releasing their stench into the stuffy room. No ornaments in there.

"Hey Kai, can I ask you something?" Jay finally stirred up the courage to ask.

"No, I wasn't the one who put the purple hair dye in your shampoo!" Kai blurted out, "it was Lloyd."

"What?" Jay held a confused look on his face.

"Sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Lloyd put purple hair dye in your shampoo if you didn't already pick up on that. What were you going to ask?"

"Well I, well I. Uhh... how do you say this? I uhh wanted to make sure..."

"That it was okay with me if you propose to Nya? Sure. I trust you," Kai said.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Jay raised his eyebrows.

"It was obvious," Kai shrugged and continued searching for the ornaments.

Meanwhile, at the mall...

"What do you think I should get Pixal?" Zane asked as the two boys wandered around the jewelry section with no idea what they were doing.

"How should I know? What should I get for hothead?" Cole replied.

"How about more shrivel?" Zane suggested.

"I think I'll do that. What are you getting him?"

"A life jacket. His lessons with Sensei Wu didn't go so well. Our messed up swim lessons machine Jay made went better than his."

"He really is a lost cause!" Cole chuckled, "now what should I get Lloyd?"

"So have you picked out a ring yet?" Kai asked.

"I have one in mind."

Zane and Cole bounded through the door as the others sat down.

"Five more days then presents!" Lloyd said with a touch of thrill.

"Christmas isn't just about presents you know," Sensei Wu sighed from the next room over, "it used to be all about the birth of Jesus, but it's become so commercialized that the real meaning has been forgotten.

"What do you mean? We don't forget about why we celebrate Christmas. We read the Bible passage every Christmas eve!" Kai protested.

"There's a whole lot about Christmas you have been forgetting. In fact, why don't I show you just what."

The sun began to rise as six shepherds woke up along the path they had spent the night at.

"Where are we?" Zane asked and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know," Cole yawned.

"Oh no! This is bad bad bad! Sensei was going to show us what we were forgetting and then we woke up here! We are so hooped!" Jay rambled, "what if we can't get back? How are we supposed to celebrate then?"

"What if that's the point?" Lloyd questioned, "I vote we ask whoever we see first where we are and figure things out from there."

"I'm with Lloyd on this one," Nya shrugged.

An hour or so later, a few men dressed in uniform marched by.

"Excuse us sirs. We're lost. Can you please tell us where exactly we are?"

"Look at them!" One of the soldiers snorted, "those filthy shepherds are trying to get some money out of us!"

"You're in the outskirts of Bethlehem. Most of the hotels and a mile that way, but don't count on getting in one."

A mile and a half later, the ninja had quit trying to get into hotels and eventually were accepted into a stable where they could rest as long as they helped see to the flocks come nightfall.

The ninja got up alongside the other shepherds and hurried out to the fields where they watched the sheep graze in the night until a bright light appreciated in the sky.

"Do not be afraid for I bring good news..."

 **There's chapter one. This is fun to write. I'm really excited to have a Christmas story up. This took a while to write. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this didn't get this posted sooner. I have pneumonia right now and I haven't felt like doing anything but stare at the ceiling for the past day. Yeah. For some reason, I always seem to get sick right before Christmas. :( I'm shortening this to only two parts since I don't know when I'll feel up to doing anything active again. Sorry for that too. Anyways, here's the rest of the story.**

"I can't believe we get to witness the first Christmas!" Jay exclaimed as he and the other shepherds followed the star leading to the stable.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is Christmas?" One of the shepherds asked.

"It's a holiday we celebrate in the future where we give gifts to each other all because Jesus was born," Nya explained.

"Wait! You're from the future?"

"Oh, never mind," Kai sighed, "We're so glad that we were sent here to witness this event anyways."

Hours later the stable finally came into view. Angels were singing over top of it. As they got closer, they could see Mary, Joseph, and Jesus.

"Can I just say something? This is more beautiful than I ever imagined it to be!" Cole laughed.

"Are you crying?" Zane asked.

"Maybe. A little," Cole sniffed.

"Sensei was right. There's a lot about Christmas that we don't know," Lloyd said.

Hours later, the ninja struggled to keep their eyes open. Finally, they gave in and let sleep take over.

"Guys wake up! It's Christmas! We've got to tell Sensei about what we saw!" Lloyd jumped on everyone lying across the floor of the bridge.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Kai moaned.

"How'd you guys sleep last night?" Sensei asked as he walked in.

"Sensei! You'll never guess what happened! We went back to the first Christmas and traveled with a bunch of shepherds to see Jesus! It was amazing!" Jay screamed.

"Calm down Jay. I already know. Why don't you all come down to the game room and open your presents?"

"Okay, but first hold on," Cole ran out of the room as the other ninja exchanged looks of confusion.

"Here. Will you read this?" Cole held out an open Bible to Sensei who took it then sat down beginning to read aloud the Christmas story.

Eventually, they did open their presents, but they didn't matter much anymore. In fact, most of them didn't matter at all. One did though, and you can probably guess which one.

 **Now that I finished writing that, I think two chapters was plenty. Hope you all enjoyed. Since this will probably be my last time updating anything until after Christmas, hope you all have a great one.**

 **Here's some Christmas cookies as a gift for all of you who have been reading my stories. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::).**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
